If you want a happy ending
by Copycat2011
Summary: My sequel to the season final 3x10   'Without struggling Neal let them cuff his hands again.All he could see was El. And Peter. And the tears shining in Peter's eyes.He screwed it. It was his fault Elizabeth was dead now.'
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: **_

_**Hey guys, just wanted to warn you. First of all, it's my first White Collar story and second, I'm from Germany and only studied English at school, so please don't be to harsh with you comments. Nevertheless I would appreciate your reviews. **_

_**After all I really admire White Collar and therefore just needed to write my own sequel to the season final, because I couldn't wait until January. **_

_**So here it is, enjoy.  
><strong>_

_**I do not own White Collar or any character appearing in this story.)**_

**If you want a happy ending…**

**_Prologue_**

Neal hit the floor again, pieces of broken glass cutting into his hands. It didn't matter to him. He picked himself up, but at the sight of Elizabeth, his knees almost gave way again.

She was just hold upright by her handcuffs. Her Blue dotted blouse now stained in red. The shot must have hit her and he didn't even notice it.

He heard loud noises, sounding like people running up the stairs. He was about to run over to El, but his legs wouldn't move. Just in the same moment the door busted open.

"FBI! Freeze!"

Neal turned, to see at least a dozen agents enter the room. The First of them was Peter.

"Drop your weapon!" Neal furrowed his brow in confusion.

Looking down his side, he noticed the gun, he still held in his hands. Everything felt so unreal. He could hear his heartbeat pounding slowly in his chest. His blood rushing in his ears. His breathing. Like someone had pressed cotton to his ears the voices got more and more quiet, until he could only see their mouths moving.

He could see Peter staring at him in disbelief. Could see Peter's face drop, as he noticed El, unconscious in the other corner.

"Peter, I didn't…" he managed to get out finally, but Peter was gone by then. Neal could see him rushing to his wife, kneeling beside her.

Neal relaxed his muscles and felt the gun fall from his hands.

"You have the right to remain silent…" he heard the voice of a stranger in the distance. Without struggling Neal let them cuff his hands again.

All he could see was El. And Peter. And the tears shining in Peter's eyes.

He screwed it. It was his fault Elizabeth was dead now.

"Neal?" He heard a familiar voice calling his name, but he didn't react. His eyes still locked on Peter and El, he felt the sudden dizziness coming over his body.

He didn't fight it anymore. He felt no urge to do it. In fact he felt nothing. Not even pain. Just emptiness.

The last thing he noticed, were his knees giving way.

Before he hit the floor, he was unconscious again.

WCWCWCWCWC

**_16 hours earlier…_**

The whole room was spinning. Closing in around him. He could barely make out some voices. Jones. Diana. It doesn't really matter to him what they were saying.

Those agents in his house. The chaos. The sauce lying on the kitchen floor, resembling a blood stain.

It all felt so unreal. So wrong.

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to calm himself. Bracing himself for what was coming. He felt his heartbeat. The blood pulsing through his veins.

"Peter?" Neal's voice suddenly broke through the fog in his head. He opened his eyes, looking up to his CI. Neal just stood there. His head tilted a little. Grief and guilt shining in his eyes.

"He took…my wife." Peter managed to get out through gritted teeth.

His eyes were still locked on Neal's. The latter still didn't dare to move. Tucking his lip between his teethes, Neal looked to the ground.

Suddenly Peter felt his fear and helplessness changing into rage. Rage, which started shaking his whole body, making his hands trembling and his heartbeat racing.

With a sudden movement, he threw himself against Neal, sending them both crashing against the wall. The fog again started to spread in his head, making his vision blurry. With his right hand he pinned Neal against the wall. The other arm pressed to his throat.

There was no escape.

He couldn't really interpret the expression on Neal's face. Something between puzzlement and fear.

"You did this." His voice wasn't more than a threatening growl.

"Peter, I…" Neal somehow managed to get out, struggling with both hands to release Peter's grip.

From the corner of his eye, Peter could see Jones and Diana slowly walking towards them. The other agents had stopped moving. It was quiet. A death silence. All eyes on them.

He didn't care.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted at Diana and Jones, without looking at them. His eyes still pinned at Neal.

"I know you have the treasure! Damn it Neal! Even Keller knows it!" Peter tightened his grip to stress his words.

"Peter…I told you…I don't…have it." Neal's voice wasn't more than a quiet whisper.

"Don't lie to me!"

Peter griped Neal tight at his jacked and threw him to the opposite side of the room, where his head collided with the book shelf. Neal grimaced with pain as the gash at his hairline became visible, sending a thin line of blood running down his forehead.

"It's not one of your silly games! It's the life of my wife!"

Peter felt a firm hand gripping his shoulder but he ignored it. Again he tightened his grip around Neal's throat. Damn, he wanted to choke him! To shake him until he told him where the treasure was. He wanted to get his wife back. Hell, he wanted to never have met Caffrey. The con, who sneaked into his life, who lied to him. Betrayed him. Who got his wife captured.

"Moz…Mozzie has it…" Neal has stopped struggling. The air had left his lungs, making it difficult for him to speak.

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion. Mozzie? Of course, he had thought of that, but still… Neal still had to have something to do with it.

"And where is he now?" A sudden curiosity swung in Peter's voice, but he still didn't let go.

"'s gone…Peter…can't breathe…" Neal's eyes fluttered close, his vision blurry.

"Peter!"

It was Diana's shrill, frightened scream that brought him back to reality. He felt the hand on his shoulder and two others pull him away from Neal with all their strength.

He didn't fight them anymore. He stumbled back a few steps, watching in disbelief both of his hands and then Neal, who was now just a slumped figure on the floor. Diana knelt beside him. Talked to him and slapped his cheek gently a few times until he opened his eyes again.

Peter just stood there, breathing heavily, trying to calm down again.

He watched as Diana helped Neal back to his feet. The cons face was pale. Paler than it should be and he was trembling. Damn, he really was trembling.

With a deep sight, Peter bit his lip and started to slowly move towards them, as he felt the firm hand on his shoulder holding him back again. He turned around, only to see Jones' startled face. As he thought about it, he had never seen this face before. Neither than hearing Diana's shrill scream. It must have shocked his agents to see their boss acting like this. Peter had always been a very calm person. He nearly never lost control. He knew what he was doing.

Obviously until this moment.

Guess, that made this an exceptional situation.

"It's ok." Peter assured Jones and gently removed the hand from his shoulder.

"It's ok…" he repeated on Jones' questioning look. His voice was still shaking, but calmer than it had been before.

Nothing was ok. With a few steps he was at Diana's side. Neal was still fighting to catch his breath. His curly hair a mess. At the right side of his head an ugly gash became visible, which was still bleeding a little. His eyes focused on Peter in horror.

Peter had to close his eyes for a brief moment. He couldn't take it anymore. Just as he thought the case was closed, all those old wounds were torn open again. He opened his eyes. Unsure of what to do next. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

Peter opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. In an attempt to run his hand trough his hair he raised his arm. Something in him broke, as he saw Neal flinch a little, his eyes wide with fear.

Diana gazed from Neal to Peter and back again. Then she took one step between them and turned to Peter.

"I guess, it would be the best if I brought Caffrey home now." Her voice was dry and distant. There was no accusation in it and Peter silently thanked her for that. He just nodded. Unable to speak.

"I'm staying."

Diana and Peter both turned in surprise at the scratchy voice.

Neal took a deep breath, running his hands trough his hair to straiten it again.

"I'm staying." He said once again, his voice sounding much stronger now. "Just don't hit me again."

WCWCWCWCWCWC


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_  
><em><strong>Sorry, I didn't really found the reviews last time. Now, that I found them, I'm just really stunned that so many of you revied! I'm really grateful for for your nice comments (: Of course I will keep on writing and updating as soon as I can. again, thank you (:<br>**_

The house was emptying with time until only Jones, Diana, Neal and Peter were left. Peter assured them that he'll be fine and that they should go home and rest, but they stayed.

Neal went to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. The gash at his forehead wasn't deep and the bleeding had stopped. Peter could have hit harder, he knew that. On the one hand he had been a little disappointed in Peter at first, but on the other hand, deeply inside he knew, that he'd deserved it. It was him, who lied to Peter.

'Peter is the best thing that happened to you and you're smart enough to know that.' Neal felt a sudden pain, as he remembered Elizabeth's words. She was right. God, he missed her. She always knew what to do or to say to make it right. She was the one who could always mediate between him and Peter. He had to get her back. But how?

The treasure was gone. Mozzie was gone.

Neal left him at least a hundred messages on every number he knew about, but it seemed like Moz really was gone for good.

Gone for good. Damn it. He'd lost Moz. His closest friend, who always stood by his side. He couldn't loose Peter, too. And Elizabeth. He had to find her!

With this thought he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back down into the living room. Peter was still sitting in the same position than he had been when Neal left a few minutes ago. Jones was still in the kitchen making coffee for all of them. After all it would be a tough night. And Diana was on the phone with the FBI.

Neal took the chair on the opposite of Peter, in order to create at least a little bit of distance between them. Peter wouldn't like what he was about to say.

Neal had never liked the truth, but this time it seemed to be the best way. Honesty. It sounded strange in his ears.

"I stole the _Degas_." He finally broke the silence.

Peters head jerked up. He looked more confused than angry.

"When?"

"Today." Neal held his breath, trying to brace himself, for what was coming.

He had expected everything, but not that Peter started laughing. Yeah, it wasn't a real laugh. Actually it was more of a dry, artificial laugh which ended in a strong head shake.

"I knew it. I knew it from the first moment after the explosion! You stole the treasure. But how'd you do it?" There it was again. The anger, the disappointment in his voice.

It send shivers down Neal's spine to see Peter look at him with such disgust, such hatred. It remembered him of the guards in prison. Prison. He hadn't thought about that by now. Of course, he had to go back when all this was over. He knew that for sure, but for now, he had to make it right. So he kept talking.

"I didn't do it!" he said with emphasis, holding eye contact with Peter. When the latter opened his mouth to respond in anger, Neal cut him off: "Peter, I'm telling you the truth, now!"

Peter again laughed his dry laugh and looked away.

"Give me one reason to believe you."

"Because we are friends." Neal didn't even thought about it. The sentence just escaped his lips. He wasn't even conscious about it. But it was true.

He watched Peter stare for a moment and used the break to go on.

"You have to admit that there was a time when you trusted me. Before this whole Nazi-treasure-thing went off. There was a time when I trusted _you_. When I would've died for you and I almost did a few times. Yes, Mozzie stole the treasure and replaced it with a few of my old paintings, in order to make sure the FBI found some remains. Yes, the piece of the painting you found there, was mine, but Peter, I didn't knew about it at first. So I was telling the truth in that moment. Of course, when Mozzie told me that he had the treasure and that he wanted go and start a new life somewhere else, I wanted to go with him. I even had a perfectly faked passport at the time."

Peter looked up, still staring in disbelief.

"Why are you telling me this?" his voice was quiet now. Quiet and calm, barely more than a whisper.

"You wanted the truth Peter. Here it is! Moz said it was supposed to be our final score, but he sold the _Degas_ by accident, because he didn't know that it was on the list…"

"How'd you know about the list?" Peter's mouth dropped open. He always tried to get Neal to telling the truth, but never assumed that he would really be that honest. So many things came crashing down on him, he could barely make out their connections.

"We stole it back today, replacing it by a forgery. The forgery you found. We didn't know what else to do. Moz sold the _Degas_ to get Keller killed, but obviously it didn't work. Nevertheless everything was settled and we were supposed to be gone by now."

"And then why are you still here?"

From all the questions that burned on Peter's tongue, this was the most important. He finally managed to look up, his gaze meeting Neal's eyes. Again, there was nothing but grief and regret shining in them.

"I told Moz, that there were certain things about this life I was not ready to give up."

Neal looked to the ground. He suddenly seemed tired and leached, as if he'd run a marathon.

"Damn it Neal. Why'd you telling this now?" Diana's voice made him jerk his head.

He had almost forgotten about Diana and Jones. Both of them stood behind him, near the kitchen and must have heard the whole conversation, her faces showing disbelief and surprise.

"I'm tired of running away. Really I am. It was the same situation back then, when I was about to take the plane with Kate. It wouldn't have felt like freedom. It was my dream sometime, maybe a year ago, but apparently this dream changed. I can't help it. I just want to make it right this time. I wanna help you find Elizabeth."

He turned by saying the last words and saw Peter flinch slightly by the name of his wife.

"We can't just pretend you said nothing Neal, you know that. You just confessed to at least five crimes in front of three FEDs." Peter said. His voice as calm as usual, but this time Neal couldn't quite interpret the undertone in his voice.

"I know, just… let me help you. It's the least I can do."

Peter nodded, massaging his aching head.

It was just that moment when an unfamiliar ring tone broke the silence.

**WCWCWCWCWC**

The first thing she felt was the throbbing pain in her head. It felt like her brain was about to explode.

In an attempt to rub the aching spot at the back of her head, Elizabeth wanted to lift her hand, only to found her arms bound behind her back. The chains of the handcuffs rattled as she pulled desperately to break free. A groan escaped her mouth as she tried to crack her eyes open a little.

What the hell had happened?

She remembered the call with Peter. Their conversation about Neal (who else?), the pot of spaghetti and… There was something else… The sound she heart after ending the call. The assumption it was Neal, who paid her a visit, like every time Peter and he had their differences. Her own voice. A sharp pain exploding in her head.

She tore open her eyes. It took her a moment to adjust to the light flooded room. She had to blink a few times until she could focus.

The first thing she saw was a man pacing back and fourth in the room. He wore a grey suit and an equally grey hat. She narrowed her eyes again.

"Neal?" her voice wasn't more than a quiet croak.

The addressed man turned. She didn't know him. It wasn't Neal.

"Sorry to disappoint you, darling. And sorry about the head."

"Save it. What do you want from me?" El's voice grew stronger now. It seemed like her fighting spirit had awoken. Adrenaline took over control and she managed to push the pain back somewhere in a far corner in her head.

"Poor little thing. It's not about you. You're just leverage. It's about your lovely husband and his con-friend Caffrey. I assume you know him?"

Elizabeth had only known the man for a few seconds and she already hated him. He came closer, looking down at her which such self-confidence, she simply wanted to slap his face.

She tried to turn away as he knelt beside her. Disgust all over her face.

"A shame though… Having to kill you. You're such a pretty thing."

The man brushed her cheek with his hand, his smile revealing perfectly white teeth.

As an answer she spit him right in his face.

The man's smile vanished. Whipping the spit away with one hand, he stood up.

"You know, I really tried to play nice, but you have a strong resemblance to your husband and I don't like him either."

His punch came unexpected, sending her head crashing against the wall. She felt her lip burst open. With all her strength she hold back the cry of pain, that was about to escape her lips. She didn't want to show weakness.

"I see… A tough one. Let's leave it like that. But spit at me again or go rude, I swear to god… I kill you!"

With a sudden move he pulled a jack-knife out of his suit pocked and pressed it to her throat.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she tried to turn, but the pressure didn't go away.

"You understand?"

Elizabeth could feel a light pain at her neck. Little droplets of blood ran down her skin, as the blade cut into it.

"Yes." El tried to control her voice, but couldn't quite banish the shaking out of it.

"Good." The unknown man smiled again his diabolic smile and then, finally, he released his grip.

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath as the man turned again and walked away from her.

Whoever this man was and whatever he was up to, she silently cursed Peter and Neal for getting again in trouble like this. Sure it wasn't as quiet in the White Collar Unit than it was before Neal Caffrey came, but she knew that Neal and Peter were doing well together. They just got in trouble more often and this time, _she_ had to bear the consequences.

Elizabeth didn't really know why she stayed this calm. Maybe she knew, that her husband and Neal would come for her. Maybe panicking was just not her style. Whatever. She tried to do what was best in her situation. And this was obviously to keep a cool head, keep herself calm and wait, until there was a good opportunity to act.

"And now, that we are friends and you are awake, let's call you lovely husband. Figure he will be glad to hear from you."

Elizabeth watched as the man, pulled a phone from his pocket.

**WCWCWCWCWC**

All of them stared in surprise at the phone, which was vibrating on the table.

Peter was the first one to react. He reached for the phone, noticing the same number that called him earlier.

"It's Keller."

Jones immediately went for the laptop, as Peter put the phone on speaker.

Peter drew a deep breath before he spoke.

"Keller."

"Peter! So glad to hear your voice again. How are you?" Keller's voice sounded mocking and amused.

"I want to talk to El." Peters throat went dry. His words shaky.

"Alright. Never been a fan of small talk, huh? Of course, I would love to let you chat with your wife a bit, but it depends on you, having the right answer for me. You got the treasure?"

Peter chewed at his bottom lip nervously. Searching for help, he led his eyes gaze from Diana, to Jones and finally to Neal. The latter nodded urgently, his eyes in serious concern.

"Yes, yes I got the treasure." Peter said a little bit to quickly.

"Ok Peter, I know Caffrey is standing next to you. He will take the treasure and be ready tomorrow at eight o'clock. He'll take the phone and wait for further instructions. And Peter, don't think I'm stupid. You and your FBI friends stay out of this! No bugs! And of course remember to cut Caffrey's anklet. See you tomorrow, Neal."

There was a click and then Keller was gone.

"No, no! El!" Peter shouted desperately in the phone, but Keller had hung up, giving him no chance to talk to his wife. How should he even know she was still alive? Maybe she was dead already… No! He couldn't think like that! He couldn't lose hope now.

Peter bit his lip and noticed the tears in his eyes. He turned away.

"Anything?"

"No, sorry peter. The call was to short to locate his phone." Jones apologetic voice reached his ear.

"Damn it!" Peter threw the phone back on the table. He looked up in three sad and concerned faces.

"So, how we're going to handle this?" Diana broke the silence

"I'll go to the meeting tomorrow and..." Neal answered before Peter could even open his mouth.

"And how do you plan on doing this? _If_ what you said is true, which I still doubt, you don't even have the treasure yourself. He is gonna kill El if he didn't get what he wants."

Peter cut him off.

"Yeah, you're right. He desperately tries to get to the treasure and he needs her as leverage. This is why he won't kill her until he got it. Peter, I know Keller better than anyone else. I'm gonna go to this meeting, let him lead me to Elizabeth and activate the tracker when I'm with her, so you can come get us."

"You really think this is gonna work? You know he's smart. He will assume that you want to do that." Diana's words seemed more thoughtful than rejected.

"I know what I'm doing. And I know what is at stake, believe me! I will figure something out. You guys just have to trust me on this. One last time!"

Peter snorted again in anger, but he didn't really know what to respond anymore. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew that Neal was right. He really knew Keller better than anyone and it was their only chance. They had to take it.

**WCWCWCWCWCWC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still anyone reading? Sorry about the last chapter, it was a little boring. I promise this one will contian more action ;)**  
><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you like it!<strong>

**Sadly I _still_ don't own White Collar or any character appearing in this story.**

_ 

Neal again threw a glance at the cylinder-shaped box on the passenger seat. He still wasn't sure whether the _Degas_ was enough prove to Keller, to believe, that Neal still had the treasure. Nevertheless, it had been the only part left. Mozzie must have forgotten it in his rush. Neal silently thanked him for that. Maybe this piece of art could save Elizabeth's life. After all, if it did, the theft of it had been worth at least something.

"Relax Neal. You're almost there. Take the next right." Keller's voice again sounded from the phone, lying on the dashboard of Peter's car.

Peter hadn't been happy about leaving him his beloved _Taurus_. Just as he hadn't been happy about cutting his anklet, half an hour ago. Neal still remembered the constant stare in Peter's eyes, as if he wanted to pierce him with them.

"Don't screw this up." Was the only thing he had said before turning and entering the surveillance van.

Neal took a look at the rear view mirror. He could still see the van a few cars behind him. He took a right turn, just as Keller told him. It was a One-way street. A dirty side road outside the centre of the city. The run-down houses on both sides of the road evoked an constraining impression. The road went straight and took a left in the distance. There were no people on the street. Deserted. Just waste lying around and a tipped over dumpster.

"Stop." Keller's sudden voice had startled him a little. "Get out of the car."

Neal took a deep breath, took the box from the passenger seat and pushed the door open. He stepped out of the car, the phone in his hand now, pressing it against his ear tightly.

"What now?"

"Now, you'll wait." The connection broke of.

Neal looked around in confusion, but still, all he could see was the deserted road in front of him. He listened carefully. The noise of the city barely reached his ears. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the barking of a dog. Then it was silent again.

Neal turned back to the street he had come from. He could see the surveillance van on the opposite side of the street, in save distance. Then, finally, a blue van pulled into the one-way street, stopping hardly 10 metres in front of him. The big van blocked the narrow road now. Neal couldn't see the surveillance van anymore.

He narrowed his eyes against the blinding sunlight and saw Keller stepping out of the car.

"Neal, it's been a while."

Keller moved towards him. He had a key card in his hands, turning it in his hands without being conscious about it, before he finally put it into his suit pocket.

"I assume you don't have everything I requested in this car, have you?" Keller seemed like he had expected Neal to do something like that.

"Nope." Neal simply said, his eyes locked on Keller.

"So, what's the deal then?" Keller sounded more curious than angry about the change of plans. He tilted his head a little, scratching his face.

"First, I want to see Elizabeth. When I'm sure she's ok, I'll lead you to the treasure." Neal's voice was determined, leaving no room for negotiation.

"I'm ok with that…but, how do I know for sure you still have it?"

Without a word Neal walked calmly towards Keller, handing him the box. By doing this he smoothly extracted the key card from Keller's pocket. When Keller pulled the _Degas_ out of the box and looked at it carefully, Neal let the card slip to the ground, covering it by the help of his feet with a card-board lying near by.

"Incredible." Keller whispered, his eyes still gazing over the _Degas_ in amazement.

"And there is more. Just let me see Elizabeth, Keller." Neal watched as Keller raised his head again. His eyes were now on him.

"Sure. We just need to get rid of your FBI friends first. Gimme your watch."

Keller stretched out his hand demandingly. It came unexpected for Neal, but he didn't show it. He knew Keller was smart and the last the thing he wanted was to upset him, by refusing.

"Why?" he just asked, handing over the watch.

"You know why Neal. I'm not that dumb." Keller smiled as he threw the watch to the floor.

"We'll take your car."

Neal sighted in worry as he followed Keller to Peter's car. He could only hope that Peter and the others wouldn't loose them in the dense traffic. Without his anklet and the transponder in his watch, they won't be able to make out his location. He opened the passenger door and got in the car. Before Keller started the engine he looked at Neal again, his smile wider now (which couldn't mean anything good by the way).

"Almost forgot." He said in amusement as he handed over a small bottle containing a crystal clear fluid.

"What is this?" Neal furrowed his brow as he took it from Keller.

"You'll just gonna drink this. Take a little nap and when you wake up, you'll be with Elizabeth. Deal?"

Neal just rolled his eyes at Keller's attempted motherly tone. He emptied the bottle with one shot, feeling the liquid burning his tongue. Keller laughed at the expression of disgust on his face.

"Your FBI friends are fast." Keller said almost casually. Neal looked into the rear view mirror, too. His vision was blurred now. He could barely make out two people pacing down the road, towards the blue van.

"We better keep going. So glad I brought insurance."

It was just this moment when Neal noticed the little remote in Keller hands. A red light blinking fast as Keller pulled the trigger.

"No." Neal heard his own voice echoing from somewhere. Somewhere in the distance. Far away.

The last thing he heard where screeching tires and then a few seconds later the explosion. It still echoed in his head when it was long gone.

The darkness closed in around him. Until there was nothing left. Just darkness. And Emptiness.

**WCWCWCWCWCWC**

"Sure. We just need to get rid of your FBI friends first. Gimme your watch."

Peters stomach turned as he heard Keller's demanding voice on the speaker.

"No! No, no, no!" Peter shouted in anger as he slammed his fist against the wall of the surveillance van.

The connection cracked and then, the voices were gone.

"We need to get out there. We need eyes on them!" Peter was about to push open the door, when he felt Diana holding him back.

"Peter, we can't" her voice was calm, but he could see the helplessness shining in her eyes.

"She's right. We knew something like this might happen. Guess, we just have to trust Caffrey on this." Jones supported her from the corner of the van.

"I can't let Neal decide about the life of my wife. I just can't. And I won't!" With these words he broke free from Diana's hand and jumped out of the van, the gun in his hands.

"Peter, come back here!" He heart Jones shout, but he was almost half way there.

Peter heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't even turn. He knew Diana and Jones would follow him. They had his back. He could count on them. At least one part of his life seemed to be solid.

Just hardly 20 meters separated him from the van, when he heard the screeching tires of his _Taurus_. He wanted to run, but stopped as he heard a shrill, rapid beeping, coming from the van. In a split second he turned on his heels, sprinting back in the opposite direction.

"Run!" his shout mixed with the deafening bang of the explosion.

He felt the shock wave knocking him off his feet. The air got knocked out of his lungs as he hit the floor which such an impact, he couldn't breathe for a moment. With a groan he tried to roll on his back. He tried to sit up, but stopped halfway at the unbearable pain in his ribs. He could see the van burning in flames through the dense smoke, which still hung in the air, making it difficult to breathe. Peter started coughing, which send another sharp wave of pain through his body.

"Everybody ok?" Peter asked, as he stumbled to his feed, his hand still pressed tightly to his ribs to reduce the pain.

"Yes." He heard Diana's voice from his left. Another coughing to his right.

"You're ok, too Peter?" Jones seemed concerned as he appeared at Peter's side.

"Yeah, it's just…nothing. Where's the car?" Peter narrowed his eyes, but still couldn't see right through the smoke, which was just clearing slowly.

"It's gone, Peter. The car's gone." Diana admitted sadly, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Peter led out a shaky breath, as he closed his eyes.

The only connection they had to Keller was gone. Neal was gone. His wife was gone.

He had to rely on the conman now. Still, Peter didn't really know whether he could trust Neal or not. As his eyes were closed he could see Neal's face again. Guilt in his eyes, but still looking serious and honest. Then he saw El. Her smile. Her beautiful smile. All those happy moments with Neal and El flashing before his eyes. Like a movie in his head, which was played way to fast. Racing, until he could barely make out the end and the beginning.

'I just, want to make it right again.' Neal's voice echoed in his head.

Peter desperately tried to believe him.

**WCWCWCWCWC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back (:**

**Finally, we got to the reunion and the tension is rising! But i can assure you, we are not close to the end yet! **  
><strong>Please keep reading and leave a review if you liked this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you (:<strong>

**Don't own anything.**

**WCWCWCWCWC**

"Neal." The voice wasn't more than a silent whisper. Blurred.

"Neal." He knew this voice. He just couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

The fog in his head started to clear slowly. A grown escaped his mouth as he tried to crack one eye open. The sun hit his eyes unexpected. Blinding him. He fought once again to open his eyes. Struggled against the handcuffs, which pinned him to the wall.

"Neal? You're awake?"

"Elizabeth!" Neal lifted his head way to fast, sending another wave of dizziness through his body. He had to blink a few times to focus on the figure on the opposite wall of the room.

It really was Elizabeth. Her hair was tousled, her lip swollen. Dried blood covered the corner of her mouth. Except that, she seemed fine. Neal breathed a sight of relief.

"You're ok? Did he hurt you?" It was the first question that escaped his lips.

"No. Just banged my head a little and slapped me as I spit in his face." She tried to smile, but Neal didn't miss the worry and tiredness in her voice.

"What about you? This Keller-guy hit you pretty hard, huh?" Looking concerned, El nodded towards his head.

Neal tried a weak smile himself.

"No, that wasn't Keller. It was Peter."

"No." El's eyes went wide in disbelieve. "He wouldn't do something like that."

"Let's say I provoked him to." Neal felt the urge to justify Peter's behaviour. He couldn't talk Peter down in front of his wife.

"This whole situation is kind of my fault. Keller wants the treasure and I knew where it is. Well… were it was." He added at El's disappointed and slightly shocked look.

"So Peter, had the right instinct all the time. You were really going behind his back? Again? Really Neal? You know, Peter is the best thing that happened to you…"

"…and I'm smart enough to know that, yes." Neal cut her angry voice off. "I didn't stole it after all. I just knew where it was."

"Neal, you just don't get it." Elizabeth shook her head in desperation. "It's about you, lying to Peter all the time. Every time he tries to believe you, to trust you… You just always give him a reason not to. You stab him in the back, when he puts his faith in you. You can't just keep on doing this. You have to choose a side!"

"I chose. This is why Mozzie is gone now. With the treasure."

"Mozzie's gone? Where?" The anger had vanished from El's voice. Leaving nothing but puzzlement and surprise.

"Don't know. But, he's gone for good." Neal looked to the ground to hide his sadness. Though, he know Elizabeth was able to see it nevertheless.

"He didn't even say goodbye."

"That's part of the game, El." Neal's voice was full of regret now. Still, he didn't dare to look up in Elizabeth's honest eyes.

"Then, why didn't you go with him? He was your closest friend after all."

El's question hit him again, with all its impact. He sighted, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"As I said." Finally, he lifted his head again to look straight in El's eyes. "I made my choice and I chose this life."

"Neal…" El smiled weakly "We're gonna fix this together. I promise you. Peter is coming for us, right? We'll be out here soon?"

Neal bit his lip. She sounded so confident, so full of hope.

"Yeah…well…I think there had been a few complications. So we better figure something out on our own. Just in case Peter needs a little more time."

El's face dropped.

"You got yourself captured without any tracker? Without any chance, the FBI can find us again?"

"That wasn't the plan at first, but…"

Neal was interrupted by the door, slamming against the wall.

**WCWCWCWCWC**

"Anything?" Peter asked Jones as he returned from the EMT's.

Diana had insisted, that he got himself checked. She didn't miss the slight expression of pain on his face and the hand, pressed to his torso. Luckily it were just a few bruised ribs. He hadn't stopped the investigation anyway.

"Nothing." Jones' face was concerned. They stood exactly at the same spot, were the car had parked a few minutes from now. The tire marks were still visible on the dirty concrete.

"Damn it." Peter desperately ran his hand through his hair. It was that moment, when something caught his eye. He bend down on the floor picking up a key card with a bright yellow company logo on it. Furrowing his brow, he looked up to Jones again.

"You think Caffrey took that from Keller to give us a lead?" Jones said as uncertain as Peter felt.

"Maybe…Think, it's worth a shot."

As Peter stood up, he noticed Jones' thoughtful and concerned expression.

"What do you think?"

"Think, that might be trap, Peter. After all, it looks like Keller tried to kill us with that bomb. Maybe he just wants to teach the FBI a lesson. We shouldn't go there without backup."

Peter bit his lip and nodded slowly. He knew Jones was right, but if there was just the tiniest chance, he could find El, it was worth the risk. Determined, he pulled the phone from his pocket to make a few calls.

**WCWCWCWCWC**

As Keller entered the room, Neal wanted to stand up, to be at least at eyelevel with the bastard who did this to them, but his handcuffs were secured to a pipe on the bottom of the wall. He could just sit there, on the floor. Looking up into the face he hated so much, Neal noticed Keller's serious and angry expression. Something had happened. And it couldn't be anything good.

"Glad, you're awake, Neal." Without even seeming to notice Elizabeth, Keller turned his back towards her and moved menacing towards Neal.

"Let's play a little game. I tell you a question and you answer it. Honestly. I know, it's hard, but you'll simply have to do it."

Neal just stared at him and nodded slowly. His face full of disgust.

"You still have the treasure Neal?"

Neal furrowed his brow. What was that? He tried to keep himself as calm as possible as he answered.

"Yes, I do."

Keller stared at him for a moment. His eyes piercing into his like needles.

"No…" He said after a brief moment, almost thoughtfully. He shook his head absently.

Neal was so confused, that the sudden punch of Keller, hit him with a giant impact. He doubled over in pain as the fist hit his stomach. The air leaving his lungs in a short gasp.

"No, I don't think so." Keller again shook his head, looking at his fist. He contracted and relaxed his fingers a few times after he started to speak again.

"You know, I heard rumours. People talk. I heard, your friend Mozzie went off with the treasure. Is that true?"

Keller cooked his head as he looked down at Neal, who was still fighting to even his breathing.

"No." Neal brought out through gritted teeth. This time he could see the hit coming. Nevertheless the punch to his face sent his head crashing against the wall. He felt blood running out of his nose, but he held back the cry of pain. Instead he answered, desperately trying to keep the pain out of his voice. It didn't work.

"Look…I don't know what you're talking about. If what you said was true, then why should I still have the _Degas_?"

"You know the answer, Neal. You stole it. Yes, Rusty told me about the whole thing. I have to say… I'm a little bit disappointed. We've been through a lot Neal. You really think you can con a con? You can't fool me, Neal Caffrey."

"I'm not fooling you, Keller. I've got the treasure and I can lead you…"

The second punch to his face cut Neal's voice of. For a brief moment the darkness closed in around him. When he finally blinked again, he noticed the metallic taste in his throat. As he started coughing he could see droplets of blood splatter to the floor. Neal looked up. His face a grimace of pain. He could see Elizabeth's concerned and desperate face. A single tear was running down her cheek now. She obviously didn't dare to speak.

Neal's brain worked at full speed. They had to get out of here. Now. If Keller knew he didn't have the treasure anymore, there would be not much time left.

His hands slid across the floor, desperately trying to find something useful to pick the lock of his handcuffs.

He couldn't lie to Keller. He would notice it immediately if he did and now, that Keller knew about Moz, his last trump card was gone. Keller was right, he couldn't fool him anymore.

Keller, who had started pacing, stopped again in front of Neal. He seemed unsure of what to do next.

"Damn it Caffrey. You're bringing us in an awkward situation here. Now, I have to go after Mozzie as well. So, you have to tell me where he is."

Neal let out a dry laugh before looking up into Keller's dark, ruthless eyes again. His voice was steady and strong as he answered.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

Keller bit his lip, again shaking his head. Then, with a sudden move he grabbed Neal's hair tight with his left hand, pulling his head backwards. Neal watched in horror as he saw the jack knife appearing in Keller's right hand.

WCWCWCWCWC

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N and here I am again (:**  
><strong>Hope you'll like the next chapter. It's gonna be exciting! <strong>  
><strong>Please don't forget to leave a review behind. Reading them makes me just so happy *.*<strong>  
><strong>Thank you all!<strong>

_blablabla... do not own White Collar... bla_

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWC**

"I'll give you one more chance. You're wanna tell me where Mozzie is? Or no! Let me rephrase this question: You _are_ gonna tell me where Mozzie is or I'll kill you!" Keller's voice was slow, dark and menacing.

Neal swallowed, but stared as he saw a light yellow poster hanging by the window. He hadn't noticed it before. It showed the same company logo as the key card he took from Keller's pocket. That was it! The key card he had left for Peter. If he found it, he would find this house, too. Maybe. With enough luck, of course. But at least it was a silver lining.

Neal wasn't even conscious about the smile appearing on his face at this thought. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Keller's voice.

"What the hell are you smiling at, Caffrey? You really want me to kill you?"

Neal licked the blood of his lips. Still inspired by the thought of Peter finding them, his smile grew even wider.

"You won't kill me." Neal said self-confidently. His wide smile, and the smeared blood all over his face, gave him an almost maniac look. "You'll still need me."

Keller cocked his head. Neal's words gave him to think. He released his grip, not without smashing Neal's head against the wall once more.

Neal didn't really notice it. It was this moment that his fingers made out something sharp on the floor. By feeling closer he noticed with gratitude that it really was, what he thought it was. He turned the long nail in his hands and started to work on his hand cuffs.

"You're right." Keller's almost approvingly voice startled Neal. He looked up, to see Keller putting the knife back in his pocket again. He had started pacing again.

"I really_ do_ need you, Neal. But I don't need her."

Elizabeth seemed to be as surprised as Neal when Keller suddenly turned back to her. She almost jumped as she saw Keller pulling out his gun.

Neal's eyes went wide with fear. The smile long gone.

"Keller! Don't do this. It's just between you and me."

Now it was Keller who let out a short laugh. Satisfied, he watched the fear extending on Neal's face.

"Oh Neal, just between you and me? Really? You know, that's long gone. One last chance. Where is Mozzie, with my treasure?"

Neal chewed on his bottom lip nervously. His trembling fingers making it hard to pick the lock of the cuffs behind his back. His gaze met El's. Fear and despair all over her face. Her eyes were pleading.

"Honestly Keller, I don't know where he is. You have to believe me."

Neal couldn't manage to control his voice anymore. It was shaky and scratchy. His heart was racing, pumping the blood through his veins at an impeccable speed.

"You really don't, huh?" Keller cocked his head in artificial concern "Think harder. You got three seconds left. Three…"

He pointed his gun at Elizabeth. Still he didn't broke the eye contact to Neal, who's breathing fastened, his fingers working at full speed behind his back.

"Two…"

Neal saw El closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath. The quiet clicking behind his back startled Neal. He needed a second to realize that he had really managed to get out of his handcuffs.

"One…" Neal saw Keller's finger tighten on the trigger. In a split second he was by his feet, ignoring the sharp pain in his head. His vision was blurred as he threw himself against Keller with all his strength.

He could hear Keller's shout of surprise and then, he heard the report of the gun.

**WCWCWCWCWC**

El heart Keller's shout and then she heart the gun shot. But there was no pain. She opened her eyes again. Her breathing was fast. Her heart racing.

She needed a moment to proceed what she was seeing.

Keller lay on the floor, struggling with Neal, who was on top of him. She'd never seen Neal like this. His face bloody, an almost maniac look in his eyes, he punched blindly at the body lying below him. They were barely two meters away from her.

Neal must have caught Keller by surprise. The hand cuffs were still tangling at his right hand. As Keller overcame his first shook he started to fight back. El watched the two men exchanging a few blows. Then, she saw in horror Keller's hand reaching for the gun, lying next to him. She wanted to say something, to warn Neal but she didn't manage to get out a single word.

She saw Keller pistol-whip Neal in the next split second. Neal hit the ground with a groan and Keller stumbled to his feed again. He stood barely one meter away now, turning his back towards her.

"No good choice Caffrey."

Keller whipped the blood of his face with the back of his hand, watching down at Neal. The latter was on all fours. Swaying. El could see him blinking a few times as he tried to focus on Keller. The deep gash at his eyebrow drew a strong contrast to his now pale skin.

Elizabeth pulled at her cuffs with all her strength. They didn't give way.

She watched as Keller raised his gun again, aiming at Neal's chest. She had to do something!

Restless, she shifted on the floor, lunging out before kicking out at Keller's legs as strong as she could.

Keller let out a cry of pain as he hit the ground. The gun skittered over the floor. She looked at Neal, who had his mouth half open. Surprise all over his face. It made her smile.

Unfortunately the moment of happiness didn't last long. Just as Neal finally managed to get up, Keller pulled at his feet, sending him crashing back to the floor again. El tried to kick out again, but the men were out of her reach. She could just watch them struggling. Then she saw some piece of metal in Keller's hand.

"Neal! Knife!"

Her cry was too late. She watched in horror as Keller rammed the knife right into Neal's rips. Neal's mouth dropped open, a silent cry of pain leaving his lips. He flinched as Keller twisted the knife before pulling it out again. His body slumped back to the floor. He just lay there. And didn't move. His face was turned towards Elizabeth, so that she could see the apologetic and agonized look in his eyes. A thin line of blood ran down the corner of his mouth as his eyes fluttered close.

El could feel the tears in her eyes. They blurred her sight. From the corner of her eye she could see Keller picking up the gun and moving towards her. Her eyes were still locked on Neal until Keller stepped in front of her, blocking her sight.

"I'm really sorry I have to kill you. Just want you to know, it wasn't your fault."

El gritted her teeth. Her face was full of hatred. She didn't close her eyes again. Instead she looked straight into Keller's as he pointed the gun at her head. Keller's finger pulled the trigger in the same moment as El saw a figure appearing behind him. She heard the gun shot as Neal threw himself against Keller. A sharp pain suddenly exploded in her stomach, leaving her breathless. She felt the blood running out of the wound way to fast. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to focus on Neal and Keller, but her vision went blurry. She heard another gunshot. Shattering glass.

Desperately she fought to stay conscious, but she lost the battle. Her eyelids suddenly were too heavy to keep them open.

The more she tried to hold on the world surrounding her, the more it kept slipping through her fingers.

So she let go.

**WCWCWCWCWCWC**

Neal forced himself to open his eyes. He couldn't stand the pain at his side, but at the sight of Keller, picking up the gun, he decided he _had to_ fight. Every little movement send a wave of pain through his body. He tried to ignore it. As he stumbled to his feet, still swaying, he saw Keller pointing the gun at Elizabeth again.

'Move! Now!' Neal heard a demanding voice in his head. Gathering all his remaining energy, he attacked.

Keller seemed to be astonished as Neal jumped at him for the second time. Obviously, he hadn't expected that. A shot went off as he fell to the ground, Neal on top of him. A sharp pain exploded in Neal's side as he hit the floor, his vision going grey for a moment. Struggling to stay conscious, Neal punched the man lying below him. Keller recovered quickly from the shock. Neal heard another shot, followed by shattering glass, before the gun fell from Keller's hand. Keller managed to strike a few blows himself, hitting Neal's stomach. Neal's face was only a grimace of pain now, just as he thought he'll pass out his hands felt out something cold and solid. His fingers closed in around the gun. Later he couldn't tell how he finally managed to get to his feet again, but he did it.

"Back off!" he heard his own voice yell at Keller, who stood opposite of him. Pointing the gun at him, Neal grimaced at the sunlight hitting straight in eyes, through the large window behind Keller. His curls waved in the chilly breeze, coming from the broken window. He breathed heavily. Every breath sending a blinding pain through his body.

"You won't kill me Neal. You don't even like guns." Keller said slowly, with a shaky voice. His eyes were now wide with fear. Slowly Neal took a few steps towards him. Keller raised his hands and backed off until he reached the edge.

"Don't be so sure 'bout that." Neal whispered before he pulled the trigger.

There was no report. Neal looked at the gun in confusion. He tried again. Nothing happened except for the quiet click.

"Seems like I'm the lucky guy today."

Neal looked up at Keller again. The man's fear had changed into a wide smile. With a scream he attempted to tackle Neal... 

**WCWCWCWCWCWC**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N and here we go again... (:**  
><strong>I do not own White Collar or any character appearing in this story.<strong> 

Neal looked up at Keller again. The man's fear had changed into a wide smile. With a scream he attempted to tackle Neal, but Neal was the faster one.

With all his strength, he threw himself against Keller's body. As the remaining glass of the window broke, it almost felt like diamonds, raining down on him.

Neal hit the floor again, pieces of broken glass cutting into his hands. It didn't matter to him. He picked himself up, but at the sight of Elizabeth, his knees almost gave way again.

She was just hold upright by her handcuffs. Her Blue dotted blouse was now stained in red. The shot must have hit her and he didn't even noticed it.

He heard loud noises, sounding like people running up the stairs. He was about to run over to El, but his legs wouldn't move. Just in the same moment the door busted open.

"FBI! Freeze!"

Neal turned, to see at least a dozen agents enter the room. The First of them was Peter.

"Drop your weapon!" Neal furrowed his brow in confusion.

Looking down his side, he noticed the gun, he still held in his hands.

Everything felt so unreal. He could hear his heartbeat pounding slowly in his chest. His blood rushing in his ears. His breathing. Like someone had pressed cotton to his ears, the voices got more and more quiet, until he could only see their lips moving.

He could see Peter staring at him in disbelief. Could see Peter's face drop, as he noticed El, unconscious in the other corner.

"Peter, I didn't…" he managed to get out finally, but Peter was gone by then. Neal could see him rushing to his wife, kneeling beside her.

Neal relaxed his muscles and felt the gun fall from his hands.

"You have the right to remain silent…" he heard the voice of a stranger in the distance. Without struggling Neal let them cuff his hands again.

All he could see was El. And Peter. And the tears shining in Peter's eyes.

He screwed it. It was his fault Elizabeth was dead now.

"Neal?" He heard a familiar voice calling his name, but he didn't react. His eyes still locked on Peter and El, he felt the sudden dizziness coming over his body.

He didn't fight it anymore. He felt no urge to do it. In fact he felt nothing. Not even pain. Just emptiness.

The last thing he noticed, were his knees giving way.

Before he hit the floor, he was unconscious again.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**

He awoke to an evenly beeping. The sterile, white walls blinding his eyes as he tried to open them. He had to blink twice before his vision sharpened a bit. The room still span a little as he noticed the man with the suit, standing by the window and turning his back towards him.

"Moz?" Neal's voice wasn't more then a whisper and it still itched in his dry throat.

The man at the window turned. It wasn't Mozzie.

"Neal. You've said something?" Jones walked towards his bed, looking down on him in concern.

"No, just…" Neal's voice trailed off. He closed his eyes, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. The images flashed before his eyes. Peter. Keller. The call. El. The exchange. The Degas. El. The gun. El.

His eyes suddenly jerked open, wide in fear. His breathing was fast.

"Neal, everything's alright. You're save now." He heard Jones' soothing voice and felt a calm hand on his shoulder.

"El. What happened? How is she? How's Elizabeth?"

Everything around him was crystal clear now. He could focus on Jones, not missing the painful and concerned expressions on the other man's face.

"She hasn't woken up yet." He said honestly, biting his lip as he saw Neal's shocked and desperate face.

"The shot hit her stomach. It didn't hit any major organs, but she lost a lot of blood. The doctor said, the next 24 hours will be deciding whether she lives or not. You've been out almost three hours. It's afternoon." Jones added as Neal opened his mouth to ask the question.

Neal looked to the ground absently. In an attempt to run his hand through his hair, he found it cuffed to the bed. He looked down in confusion and then up again, as he heard Jones' deep sight.

"Rice took over the investigation, Neal. Keller's gone. He's off the grit. We only found the gun with your fingerprints on it."

Neal's mouth dropped open in revolt. As if all this wasn't enough already! He remembered the gloves, Keller had worn them the whole time. That son of a bitch…

"I didn't do it, Jones! You have to believe me! Why should I…"

"Damn it Neal, of course we believe you!" Jones cut Neal off.

"The thing is, it's Rice who's investigating. Of course we tried to interfere, but Hughes thinks we're to close to this and damn, he's right. We can't do anything at the moment. As long as Elizabeth doesn't wake up…"

"…I got no witness I didn't shoot her." Neal finished Jones sentence in disbelief. He closed his eyes again. This was just not right.

"So, I'm going back to prison?" Neal asked, his throat still dry.

"Neal, I'm sorry. Diana is trying everything to track Keller down and Rice is on it, too. At least we know he was there. Still, Rice only believes in what she sees and in evidence. As I said, the only thing we found was the gun with your fingerprints on it, Elizabeth shot and Keller gone. It really looks like you tried to kill Elizabeth and Keller, to run with the _Degas_. To Rice, not to us!" He added fast. "So, yeah. You're going back to prison tomorrow."

Neal let his head sink back into the pillow again and sighted.

This just couldn't be it. First time he tried to do something good. He should have had known, that it wouldn't end well for all of them. Maybe he really was like his father. Dirty cop, bad cop. Maybe it really was in his blood. Maybe, he shouldn't try to be any different anymore. Yes, maybe.

"Just…tell me when Elizabeth wakes up, ok?" Neal said quietly.

"I will. Just hang on a little, we're gonna get you out of this mess, I promise." With this word, Jones patted his shoulder lightly. Then he went away.

Leaving Neal alone in the small room. Alone, with his thoughts and his fears.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**

Peter took another sip of the disgusting hospital-coffee. He had to keep himself awake, in case El would wake up.

It didn't matter to him what the doctors had said. He hadn't understood all the words they said anyway. Something about heavy blood loss, asystolia during the surgery. That there was no oxygen supply to El's brain for a few minutes and that they couldn't exclude long term damage until she wakes up.

He tried to clear his head. He couldn't lose hope. He was not allowed to. Not now.

Still, he couldn't bare the sight of his beloved wife, hooked up to numerous machines. All these tubes, to her mouth, her arms, the ventilator which helped her to breath. She looked so vulnerable. The white sheets of the hospital bed made her only seem paler.

Peter couldn't stand the slow beeping of the ECG anymore. It was scrambling his brain. Nevertheless it assured him, that El was still alive. And it soothed him in some way, making him tired and his eyelids heavy.

He was drained. The effort and exhaustion of the last days came crashing down on him now. He hadn't slept for almost 48 hours. And by now, he was remembered of that.

He wanted to shut his eyes, just for a short moment. Just a little break. Just…

After a few second he fell asleep.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. It means a lot to me and I still can't believe so many of you are still reading! **_  
><em><strong>So now, we get closer to the end. I thhink there is just one chapter left now. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think about this chapter.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thanks again ;)<strong>_

**WCWCWCWWCWCWCWC**  
>_<p>

The first thing El was aware of was the darkness. Black, soothing and almost pleasing.

It was then, that she realised that in a matter of fact she was trapped here and she began to panic.

She felt something tight in her throat, that made it hard to breathe. She couldn't move. Couldn't talk.

She remembered being in a bright room. Remembered Keller, Neal, the gun and the pain. It was all about that stupid treasure, Peter had told her about. Peter. She couldn't leave him alone now. He needed her. She needed him. She had to get out of here, but how? She didn't even know where she was, yet.

All she could see were those pictures, flashing before her eyes. Keller's frantic expression as he pointed the gun at her. Neal tackling him. Neal with the knife in his side and his agonized expression. The blood stains on the floor. So much blood. The pain in her stomach. Pain? She couldn't feel any pain right now. Was that a good or a bad sign? Was she dead already?  
>No, that just couldn't be it!<br>With all her remaining strength she forced herself to open her eyes. She groaned under the effort. First, nothing happened. It just drained her, but then, after a few failed tries, she managed to crack open one eye a bit.

Bright, white light blinded her. Then, she saw a man bent over her. Her vision was still blurred, but she knew who the man was in an instant. It had to be Keller.

El desperately tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't. Something in her throat prevented it. She started coughing, which in fact sounded more like a death rattle. Now, she could feel the pain again. A burning and agonizing pain. It almost felt like her stomach was on fire.

El winced as the man grabbed for her shoulder and pinned her down again. At first she panicked and tried to struggle, but then a calming voice reached her ear. It was soothing and she noticed that the grip on her shoulder was more gentle than tight. She knew that voice, but right now she couldn't relate it. She felt herself calming down by the sound of the familiar voice. The pressure on her throat was removed and finally she was able to draw in a deep breath. Her stomach still ached as she did so, but it was more important to breathe now. El could hear other voices now, which she didn't remembered. She felt hands touching her, but it didn't matter as long as there was still this warm hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times. Finally she could focus on the face above her. Her vision sharpened. The man wasn't Keller.

"Peter." Her voice was barely more than a weak whisper, but she knew that her husband had understood her, because a wide smile spread across his face. There were tears in his eyes as he toughed her cheek lightly with his other hand.

"El."

**WCWCWCWCWCWWCWCWC**

_

The effect of the painkillers faded slowly. Neal could feel the pain in his side again. Not to mention his head, which was pounding angrily at every step he took. So he decided not to move.

At least they allowed him a little fresh air. A few hours on the yard of the prison. Better than nothing. He sat down on a bench which was attached to the floor. He closed his eyes and started to pitch the bridge of his nose to alleviate the throbbing pain in his head. It didn't work.

He still didn't know weather El had woken up yet, but Jones had promised to tell him and Neal believed him. At least he had much time to think about everything. Very much time if El won't wake up. He pushed the thought away. She would wake up. He would work through the trust issues with Peter and he would go back to his old life again. He just needed to hold on, just as Jones told him. Everything would be alright again.

It was just that moment as he heard approaching steps. Neal sighted. Hopefully it wouldn't be some guy he and Peter caught earlier. He really wasn't looking for any trouble right now.

Neal took a deep breath before opening his eyes. As he did, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew the man who stood in front of him. He knew him very well and he knew that this evil smirk couldn't mean anything good.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**  
>_<p>

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either, but she's awake and the doctor's said she will be ok. She has to stay in hospital for a few more days for observation, but she's fine." Peter's voice was still a little shaky, but the tension had vanished from his face, leaving nothing but happiness.

"That's wonderful Peter. I can't tell…I'm so relived." Peter heard Diana's voice on the other end of the line.

"I think we all are. Listen I gotta go. Just wanted you to know she's ok."

After saying goodbye to Diana, Peter hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He walked back to El's room. As he saw her sitting upright in her bed, waiting for him, his smile got even brighter.

"How are you holding up, honey?" He asked as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"Actually I'm really fine. A little dizzy maybe, but I suppose it's because of the painkillers they gave me." She smiled weakly. Still, she looked very pale and exhausted, but it was no surprise after all she'd been through.

"How is Neal?"

El's question caught Peter by surprise. His smile vanished as he looked up into the concerned face of his wife.

"He's fine." He said a bit to fast.

El frowned. She could always tell when he was lying to her. So she could now. Her concern turned into fear as she asked again.

"Peter, how is he?"

"Seriously, he's fine."

Peter couldn't help it. He didn't know what else to say. Actually the only thing he knew about Neal's condition was, that he was still alive and back in prison by now. Diana had updated him after he had woken up. It were just a few short sentences, actually. Diana had known, that he was still worried about El and she didn't want to burden him with Rice's investigation and Neal. Peter was grateful for that, but now as he looked into those concerned eyes of his wife, he wished, he had more to tell her.

"He's back in prison." Peter almost felt guilty as he said it. Even though he didn't know why. It wasn't his fault after all.

"What? Why? Didn't he tell you? It wasn't his fault! Mozzy took the treasure. He just tried to make it right again."

"He told me, but it's not my investigation anymore. Rice took over and she…"

"Since when do you care about that?" he was cut of by El "It's because you're trying to avoid Neal. But sooner or later you have to talk to him, honey."

El's voice was calm and soothing. Peter felt her warm hand on his and had to bit his lip as he looked into her honest eyes. He didn't know what he had done without her. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"But…El, it's just…I don't know what to think anymore. He betrayed me, again. He stole the _Degas, _hid the treasure from me…"

"Peter, you just think about all the mistakes he made in his life. About all the things he'd done wrong in the past. I know you like it if you can count on something, but Neal really tried. He told me that Mozzy wanted to go away with him, but Neal didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here. Yes, he stole the _Degas_ and didn't tell you about this treasure, but he did it not only for himself, but to protect Mozzy, his friend. Just as he protected me and wanted to protect you. You have to look past these mistakes to see the greater meaning. He didn't deserve prison after all he did. You know that, Peter. He risked his life to save mine. He didn't let us down. He always had your back. It's difficult, I know. But please, try to understand. For me, because I owe him and I promised him that we'll work this out together."

Peter's eyes were locked on the floor as he let El's words sink in. She was right, like always. Neal always had his back and he could count on him when it matters. Maybe he really had to look past the mistakes to see Neal's real face. He remembered Neal saying 'Give him time, Peter. People don't chance over night." He was right. 'But they do change.' He heard his own voice in his head. Maybe Neal had changed and he was just too boneheaded to see it.

He felt El squeeze his hand gently and he looked up again to see her crooked smile.

"I know it's difficult. But we survived. We are still here and we have to work this out. Together."

Peter smiled weakly again. She was right. There was nothing they couldn't do, as long as she was here, by his side.

"Love you hon." His voice wasn't more than a whisper as he kissed her gently to the forehead.

"I love you, too."

It was a perfect moment until the ringing of Peter's phone interrupted the silence.

It was Diana again.

"Yeah Diana, what's up?"

"It's about Keller Peter." Peter's head jerked up by the sound of the name.

"What is it?"

"Rice arrested him."

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion. That was good, wasn't it? He couldn't understand why Diana sounded that concerned.

"She didn't tell us about it. I was a few hours ago. They brought Keller to prison."

"Neal!" Peter managed to get out as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes Peter, we know Keller. He wants revenge. He's gonna kill Caffrey if we don't get there in time. Jones and I are on our way, but we are stuck in traffic. The prison is not far from the hospital…"

"I'm on my way!" Peter cut her off and ended the call.

"It's Neal." He just answered to El's worried look. Then he rushed out the door.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW**

**_A/N2: Didn't see that coming, did you? xD_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N This is going to be the last chapter and I'm already apologizing about the ending. I really suck at writing endings and I really don't like them. So please, try to understand ;)**_  
><em><strong>Nevertheless I thank you all again for reading and reviewing all the time during this story (:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**

"Neal, you really don't look good. Maybe you should go see a doctor."

By the sound of Keller's sarcastic voice Neal could feel the anger again. He wanted to beat him. Slap him in his still smirking face, but he didn't.

He was still weak, too weak to fight. Besides he knew that if he did, it would just a matter of time until the guard would be separating them and this could get ugly. Then it would be over with his yard walks and he was looking at at least one week in solitary.

So he decided for a simple death glare instead of tackling Keller.

"Why you're so upset? Aren't you a little curious why I'm here?"

Neal was, but he didn't say a word. He knew Keller was gonna tell him anyway. And he was right.

"Well, I let them catch me at the airport. Guess agent Rice was really happy 'bout it. Of course I didn't tell her that I just wanted to see you again Caffrey."

"What do you want Keller?"

Neal was annoyed. His whole body ached; he'd lost his life together with his friends, was back in prison and had to wear this ugly, orange jumpsuit again. He couldn't stand Keller's face also.

"What I want? Neal, I just wanted the treasure, but you had to make it complicated again. You tried to kill me. Can't let you just get away with it. You have to learn to bear the consequences."

"Oh cut the crap Keller. Don't you get it? It's over. El and I barely made it out alive and you, too. The fall didn't kill you. You just limp a little and you should be glad about that. The treasure's gone. I don't have it. And now you let them take you to prison just for revenge, really? Look at you. You don't even have a gun. There are guards all over this place. You're gonna be here for good and you know that. And you can't do anything about it. You have to learn to let go."

Neal stood up and attempted to walk away. He was tired of this game. It had gone too far.

"You know, Caffrey…" Neal stopped as he heard Keller's voice again. He still seemed calm and self confident. "There is something I'll never gonna understand about you. Your codex to never hurt anyone. Always playing by the rules. You're just gonna loose if you keep doing that. You're right, I don't have a gun, but I got money and you know the best, what people are willing to do for it."

Neal furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked up to the watchtowers and glanced back at the yard again. His stomach turned as he realised that the guards were gone. The yard seemed deserted. There were just Keller and himself.

"Tried to warn you, Neal. If you mess with me, you're just gonna loose in the end."

Neal sensed a movement behind him and attempted to turn around, but his vision was still hazy and his movements restricted. He could already feel the pressure on his throat. He gasped as he tried to remove the pressure with his hands. But it weren't just Keller's hands around his throat. No, it was something else.

As his hands finally reached his neck, he could feel the thin wire which was cutting into his skin. He struggled, but felt the air leaving his lungs way to fast. Desperately he tried to catch a breath, but he failed. Resistance was no option anymore. His head was aching more than ever. He surrendered. The oxygen could no longer supply his brain and he felt a sudden dizziness coming over his body. His knees gave way and finally the pleasing darkness started to surround him. He barely noticed the bullets rushing past his head as he felt his whole body going numb.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCCWCWCWCWC**

His lungs were burning as he ran towards the only two figures on the yard. Peter's bruised ribs ached horribly, but he forced himself to keep running. He was still to far away. He needed a little more time, but he knew by the look of Neal that he wouldn't have this time.

So he decided to shoot.

It needed three bullets, until Keller finally collapsed to the floor. Peter could just hope that he hadn't hit Neal.

It seemed like an eternity until he finally reached Neal. Breathless, Peter kneeled beside him and rolled him over on his back. He flinched as he took a closer look at his friend. Neal's eyes were closed. His skin had taken an unhealthy pale colour, the red marks on his throat in intense contrast. Peter hold his shaky hand over Neal's mouth and nose. There was no breathing.

"No…" Peter gasped out as he reanimated him by cardiac massage.

One. Two. Three.

Still, no breathing.

"No! Neal, you don't go anywhere until I tell you to!" Peter nearly shouted out.

He felt so helpless. His eyes were wet. A single tear ran down his face and fell on Neal's chest.

"Breath! Common! Just listen to me once!" he was shouting frantic now, his hand no longer pushing, but beating down on Neal's chest.

Peter nearly jumped as Neal's head jerked up suddenly. His eyes were wide with fear as he draw in a deep breath and started coughing as he slumped back to the floor. Panting for air he saw Neal's eyes searching for his. As he found them a smirk flickered over his face, soon interrupted by another coughing fit.

"Crying Peter? …. Really?" he managed to get out with a croaky voice.

Peter let out a breath of relief and ran a hand trough his hair.

"You're ok?" he asked as he stood up offering Neal a hand.

"Just…a little tired of being choked all the time." Neal flinched at the movement, but still managed to get up on shaky legs.

"Noted. No more choking for Neal Caffrey." Peter smirked as he put Neal's arm around his shoulder to steady him.

"Where are we going?" Neal asked weakly as they slowly made their way towards the main building.

"For starters? To the hospital. I must have cracked at least three ribs to get you to breathe again."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Never mind."

Peter smiled. He was relieved he got there in time. He didn't really believe in fate or destiny, but still. He could sense that there was something special about that moment and suddenly he knew that they were gonna make it. That they could start over.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC**

_**Epilogue:**_

_a few days later...**  
><strong>_

Neal drew in a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. As he looked up he could see his own, still a little pale, face looking back at him in the mirror. Nevertheless he looked a lot better now. The cuts and bruises were healing. Slowly, but still.

Absently he scratched at the blue marks at his throat. He still needed a moment to proceed what had happened a few moments ago.

He remembered Peter's smirking face as he told him about, how his talk with Hughes had gone. They had finally made the decision. Neal couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe, that Peter had told Hughes, that the _Degas_ had been a forgery and that, with Keller dead, they probably wouldn't be able to find it again. He couldn't believe, that Diana, Jones, El and Peter hadn't lost a word about his confessions, yet. And finally, he couldn't believe, that they allowed him to serve the remaining time with the F.B.I. again . With Peter, Jones and Diana.

He really made it. He didn't just survive (which would be a miracle nonetheless). He managed to save Elizabeth, to get rid of Keller and to save his partnership with Peter.

Looking back at it, he still didn't really know how he made it exactly.

As he opened the door of the Burke's bathroom and stepped out, Peter and El turned. They were sitting on the still set table.

"There you are. What took you so long? Almost thought, you run again…"

Peter was cut off by El, who poked him gently to silent him.

"Quiet you!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"So now it looks like we all finally got our happy ending, don't you think?" El continued as she looked from Peter to Neal and back again.

"Guess we do." Neal admitted as he sat back at his chair.

"There was some guy…I didn't remember his name. He said something like: if you want a happy ending…"

"…it depends on where you stop the story…Orson Wells." Neal finished Peter's sentence.

"Exactly…" Peter nodded a little puzzled.  
>"Moz…Mozzie told me the same. The last time I…" Neal broke off.<p>

Still, he felt this sharp pain, which wasn't connected with his injuries.

He couldn't have had all of it. The con-life with Mozzie and his honest life with Peter. Neal knew that, but still, he felt as if he'd lost a part of his life. And he had. He had lost Mozzie. He wasn't dead, but Neal knew, that if he disappeared, nobody would be able to find him, unless he wanted to be found. Maybe he would see him again. Someday. For now, Neal concentrated on the bright side of his life. And this was obviously the fact, that he really had a life here. A good life.

"You're ok?" El's calm and concerned voice brought Neal back to reality.

It was just then, that he realised El and Peter were looking at him the whole time. Neal turned his gaze back at them. He looked in their honest eyes and suddenly he realised something and it wasn't really difficult to answer El's question anymore.

"I'm fin.e" Neal said, looking straight in their eyes. "I'm exactly were I'm supposed to be."

And he meant it.  
>Sure, he missed Mozzie and he had suffered a lot in the last days, but who knew how his life would turn out in the end? The only thing he knew for sure was that he had people who cared about him. Who had his back. The wounds were still there, but they would heal. And sometime, there would be just tiny, little scars remaining.<p>

They would make it. Together.

**WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW**

_**A/N: Aaaaand, The end. **_  
><em><strong>Hope you all liked my story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I already got a new one in mind, but it'll take time to write, because I got a lot stuff at school at the moment.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nevertheless your reviews make me write faster (:<strong>_

_**Now I'm gonna be gone on hollidays for a week, so don't be surprised when I'm not respoding for a few days ;)**_

_**Thanks again all of you (:**_


End file.
